Painful Memories
by DigitalStarry
Summary: Yusei looks out toward his home and reflects on his life. Meanwhile a former friend decides to visit him. Oneshot, contains JackxYusei, spoilers


A/N: I do not own the character's or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: Contains mild Boy Love and spoilers

Painful Memories

Yusei walked toward the edge of Neo Domino City

Yusei walked toward the edge of Neo Domino City. He was overlooking a large stretch of water that separated Neo Domino and Satellite, a large ghetto where he lived. His mind became overflowing with memories from home and how hard it was to live. Often he would go only without eating some days because of food shortages. Sometimes Rally would steal food for him and the gang. He usually refused unless he was desperate.

The fights were often heated too, ending in duels or just fist fighting. He remembered shortly before he came here that Uryu's gang provoked Nerve, Taka, and Blitz. Yusei quickly settled the fight with a duel with Uryu, which he won.

He rubbed around his criminal mark, given to him when he arrived at the Detention Center, where he met Yanagi, Himuro, and Aoyama and had to endure Takarsu's electric torture. He still felt jittery from all shock treatment.

He sat down on a flat rock and took off his coat, since it was a warm night. He thought about what Yanagi said yesterday, about the Signers. Yanagi asked if he had a Dragon Birthmark, he said no. Yusei glanced at his arm, the mark still not present. But one day it was.

During a Riding Duel with Jack, a large crimson Dragon had appeared, canceling out the duel. After his D-Wheel had crashed, Yusei noticed the Dragon mark, glowing on his arm. Jack's mark was glowing too.

Jack…

Jack had been standing on a building when he arrived in Neo Domino. Something that Yusei couldn't place was written on Jack. Was it hate, distrust, shame, or…. or?

Yusei took a deep breath and sighed, lying on his back on the rock, he could see the moon and stars outshining the city lights that were a good distance away. It had been the first time he saw them since he left Satellite. He closed his eyes, thinking of what lies ahead.

He could hear footsteps coming toward, but he ignored them. The footsteps stopped shortly before him.

"Yusei…" A serious voice drifted from above spoke. Yusei opened his eyes and found Jack standing there and staring at him.

Yusei stood up. "Jack what are you doing here?"

"I came to…"

"Came to send me back to prison." Yusei angrily retorted.

"Yusei, I didn't want you there, that's why you're here."

Jack sat down beside of Yusei, staring out toward Satellite. "Despite all the glitz and glamour of Neo Domino, I miss my old home, especially you."

Yusei eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Me?!" in shocked tone of voice.

"Yes." Jack glanced down at Yusei. "I miss you, that is why I took your D-Wheel and Stardust Dragon, so that I would have something to remind me of you." Jack reached forward with his arm; slowly he advanced toward Yusei's face.

Yusei forcibly pushed the arm away. "What the hell, what are you, gay."

Jack barely nodded.

"Jack, no, just no, what makes think I like you."

Jack began to wrap his arms around Yusei. Struggling Yusei cursed loudly. "Damn you." Jack then planted a short peck on Yusei. Yusei quickly tried to scrap off the kiss.

"Yusei, please." Yusei turned toward Jack, his face saddened. "Yusei please, I tried to protect you, that's why I got you out of prison."

Yusei relaxed a bit. "Please, just one kiss." Jack pleaded. Yusei thought for a moment. If somebody saw them kiss, Jack reputation would be ruined, but Yusei couldn't get into any more trouble.

"Ok." Yusei agreed.

Jack leaned in, to the point were he was on top of Yusei. He adjusted his head and kissed Yusei. Yusei first felt odd by a guy kissing him, however he felt something he had never before: kindness, warmth, and tenderness. He felt elevated as the new feelings rushed throughout his body.

After about a minute, Jack broke off the embrace and turned toward the sea. Yusei feeling the warmth leave him, stiffened slightly.

"Jack…" Jack turned toward Yusei again. "Jack I felt something that I…I never felt before." Jack's violet eyes softened at hearing this.

Yusei gently grasped Jack around the waist and cocked his head so that his face was just inches from Jack. "Jack can I kiss you."

Jack almost cried. "Yes please." He begged.

Yusei moved forward and kissed Jack with a deep passionate kiss. Both of them had felt a passion kindle inside them that rivaled their intense duels. During the kiss, Jack embraced Yusei as well.

After nearly three minutes, the two broke off needing air. Jack let Yusei go and Yusei obliged. Jack stood up and turned toward the city.

"I have to go." Jack looked at Yusei his purple eyes were moist. "I'm sorry."

Yusei stood up as well, his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Yusei, I promise someday we can be together again. Good-bye." He left in haste.

Yusei watched Jack leave, then looked back at his old home. He then put his jacket back on, and walked back into the city in a different direction.

R&R Please!


End file.
